Band Shenanigans
by Rose of the Wind
Summary: Some shorts. Ch 1- Kumiko comes to Reina's rescue, knocking a few music stands over in the process. Ch 2- Reina fixates on lemons. Ch 3- Kumiko and Reina get tired of practicing and have a mouthpiece buzzing competition.
1. A Tale of Embarrassment

"Alright, that was better. Flutes, make sure your second note…"

An unmistakable sound cut through the band room, interrupting Taki-sensei. It was a sound that had resulted in scapegoating since elementary school, came with an unfortunate smell, and everyone tried desperately to suppress. (Unless you're the kind of annoying person that does it on purpose, of course.)

Someone had farted.

Kumiko by default looked at Reina, and was surprised to see her sitting very stiffly with her knuckles white against her trumpet. Everyone else in the trumpet section was looking at her too, and a few people were suppressing snickers.

Kumiko's eyes widened. Reina looked really uncomfortable, and something needed to be done about it.

"As I was saying…"

*Crash!*

Taki-sensei looked appropriately annoyed when he saw the source of the second interruption.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kumiko frantically grabbed at her stand, trying to get it off of the bassoon player in front of her. She succeeded… in knocking her euphonium over.

"Ah…"

* * *

Once practice was over, Reina walked over to Kumiko, who was standing up and heading towards the instrument room.

"Kumiko."

The aforementioned girl jumped about a foot into the air before turning around.

"Reina! Hehe, you're so quiet, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Reina raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you knocked your stand over on accident? You're not _that_ clumsy."

Kumiko scratched the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. "No, you're right, the stand was on purpose, although I didn't mean to hit that girl with it." She winced. "My euph was a complete accident." She held it up for a moment, inspecting it for dents. "And, actually, I am that clumsy…"

"Mm." Reina smirked. "Remember when you face planted in front of me?"

Kumiko pouted, and Reina had to resist the urge to squish her cheeks. There were too many people around.

"Hazuki pushed me, you know."

"Right, right." Reina paused. "Really though Kumiko, thank you for earlier. That was a situation where I was very uncomfortable being the center of attention."

Kumiko beamed. "Yeah, anytime, Reina."

Reina was fairly sure she meant it.


	2. Lemons

"I wonder what lemons look like when you peel them?"

Kumiko looked up from her dinner to see Reina studying one of the lemon slices they gave you at fancy restaurants to put in your water. In this case it was only a moderately fancy restaurant, but the lemons were still there.

Reina continued, rolling the lemon between her fingers. "You know, they're always sliced, but oranges, which are also a citrus fruit, are peeled, so why not peel a lemon?"

"You're so weird."

"And…?"

"I love it. Never change."

Reina smiled contentedly.

Kumiko took a moment to eat a bite of rice, being more careful than usual as she didn't want to drop any on her blouse. This was a moderately fancy dinner date, after all. "You really like hearing me confess, don't you?"

"Of course. I am actually going to try peeling a lemon though."

"I didn't doubt you for a moment."

* * *

Are the restaurant lemons a thing in Japan? Probably not, but… that's an unimportant detail…


	3. Competitive streak

Acting on impulse, Kumiko took the mouthpiece off her euphonium and blew into it, creating an obnoxious buzzing noise.

Reina separated her mouthpiece from her trumpet and did the same.

Kumiko giggled. "How high can you go?"

"Hmm… let's see, shall we?"

Reina started at a low note, and worked her way up the scale. The last few notes had Reina scrunching up her face in concentration, her cheeks tinged red. Finally, she reached a screechingly high pitch and couldn't go any further. Reina pulled the mouthpiece away from her lips with a huff and a wild grin. "Do you think you can beat me?"

Kumiko grinned back. "Probably not, but at least let me use your mouthpiece so I have a fair chance."

"If you want to kiss me, you can just say so." Reina had a teasing glint in her eyes as she handed the small piece of metal over to Kumiko.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and took the mouthpiece. "I'm aware. We've done that before when we really should've been practicing, haven't we?"

Kumiko's statement was greeted by the not-so-rare-anymore sight of Reina blushing.

* * *

Reina wins the high note competition, but they have a how-long-can-you-hold-your-breath competition next, and Kumiko wins that one.


End file.
